


Only To The World

by urisarang



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Little drabble written about the choices that make a hero.





	

The barest moment passes by as the floating man chooses, as he sets in stone his fate, proving that he truly belongs only to the world. Eyelids fall shut over unearthly blue eyes shielding them from view. pristinely still, but for the red cape billowing in the wind, the beacon of hope above blue-green waves. He truly becomes steel as he makes a choice that will follow him and make him who he is for all time. 'I am Superman, I am for the world. I do this because I know that it is right.' Facial features reflecting the inner calm of his choice truly being right, eyelids raise once more revealing the alien bright eyes to the world that he alone can protect and will protect no matter the personal cost.

With no detectable change in effort the sound barrier is broken by the red and blue form as he cuts through the air following the path of tectonic destruction.

********


End file.
